


Taking The Plunge

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drown Malcolm Reed Month, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Leisure time on a peaceful, lush planet. What could go wrong? Written for the Drown Malcolm Month.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Kathy Rose  


* * *

~. ~. ~. ~. ~

Harrenon IV was a beautiful, uninhabited planet with a mild climate and Earth-like-features. Captain Archer had decided this would be a perfect location for some R&R. And after several harrowing away missions, Lt. Malcolm Reed couldnâ€™t help but be grateful. At the moment, his belly was filled with Chefâ€™s delights, and his eyes were closed as he soaked up the warm rays of the alien sun overhead.

The morning had been filled with sports and games, and the green fields and nearby forest had been their playground. Some people enjoyed swimming in the small lake on whose banks they had gathered for an expansive picnic. The water was shallow, as Reed had seen Ensign Cooper move twenty yards before it reached his chest. Malcolm wasnâ€™t sure if he would have dared sit on this spot otherwise.

The comfortable buzz of the crew around him was suddenly shattered by a booming voice, slightly distorted by the electronic hum of the megaphone.

â€œAll right folks, weâ€™ve got a fun game here. Letâ€™s seeâ€¦is there anyone whoâ€™d like to challenge Lieutenant Reed in this competition?â€

Out on the grass, heads popped up, conversations were hushed, and suddenly, Malcolm was in the spotlight. After a moment of utter shock, Malcolm stood up. His expression was set hard, daring anyone of the crew, especially one of his own department, to answer that call.

Cmdr. Charles â€œTripâ€ Tucker, who had spoken out, seemed to mistake Malcolmâ€™s dread for annoyance, and repeated his request with bravado. â€œIs there no one out here who wants to best our armoury officer? No valiant contestant who dares to compete in this battle of wills?â€

Malcolm quickly walked over to Trip, careful to keep his voice low, but unable to keep a peevish tone out of it. No way he was going to give in to the commanderâ€™s whims.

â€œTrip, this is ridiculous! Iâ€™ll not be pressed into volunteering for something like that!â€ A sudden suspicion befell him. â€œThis isnâ€™t about the football game, is it?â€

Earlier, Malcolm had led a European team against Trip and his fellow Americans in a game of football, or as Trip called it, soccer. Malcolm had boasted that his team could beat the Yankees without a sweat. This was _their_ game after all. Trip had hooted, replying they could beat the Europeans â€œanytime, anywhere.â€

After Ensign MÃ¼ller had scored the seventh goal for his team, Trip wasnâ€™t laughing anymore. The engineer had to admit defeat with a tragic score: 12-3.

But now, the commander was back to his usual easygoing attitude. He chuckled at the fierce look on Malcolmâ€™s face, and gave a shrug. â€œThis isnâ€™t about the soccer game, Malcolm. Iâ€™m not holding any grudges.â€ As Malcolm folded his arms and started shaking his head, Trip gave an exasperated sigh. â€œOh, donâ€™t be such a killjoy, Lieutenant. It will be good for morale.â€ His smile widened into a shameless grin. Trip was having a field day. â€œAnd donâ€™t you want to show your prowess in all fields?â€ 

Malcolm growled at the weak joke his friend offered. This was not something he felt compelled to excel in. Trip didnâ€™t know about Malcolmâ€™s phobia, and Malcolm wasnâ€™t about to tell him, either. Still, he had hoped that this part of the festivities would go by him unnoticed. But of course, it had to be Trip who felt that the armoury officer needed a challenge. And now the whole crew was watching! He had to suppress the urge to groan and lower his head in misery.

Trip was still looking around for his volunteer, and for a fleeting moment, Malcolm hoped that his stern expression had scared everyone into hiding. He had just started to breathe normally again when an unexpected voice was heard from the side.

â€œIâ€™ll take that challenge against the Lieutenant.â€

Hoshi was smiling playfully as she stepped forward. Malcolmâ€™s stomach took another plummet. She didnâ€™t seem impressed by his warning look.

An appreciative roar rose up from the crowd, and Trip shouted, â€œWay to go, Hoshi!â€ The engineer was grinning like a madman. 

A muscle in Malcolmâ€™s cheek twitched. He definitely needed to find some new and imaginative ways to make Trip suffer. Something with boots and spaghetti sauce came to mind, but before he could crystallize the happy thought further, Tucker had an arm around both his and Hoshiâ€™s shoulders.

â€˜Now, weâ€™re going to do this fair and square. The rules are simple: Get into that water, and grab your item as fast as possible. Remember, itâ€™s not very deep, so donâ€™t crash your nose on the bottom or â€¦.â€

Malcolm discreetly glanced up as Trip went on, quickly averting his eyes so he would not see the lake. He couldnâ€™t bear the sight right now. He looked over at the watchers and met Archerâ€™s solemn gaze.

Malcolm stiffened. Brilliant. The captain would be here to witness it all. He did not know what the man was thinking, but the captain was aware of Malcolmâ€™s fear of water. Couldnâ€™t he interfere on his armoury officerâ€™s behalf? Make an excuse that the lieutenant was needed elsewhere?

Malcolm silently pleaded with his eyes, at the same time disgusted with himself for doing so. But Archer only gave him a half-smile, probably convinced that Malcolm knew where to draw his own lines. And how could he know that even this kind of activity was scaring the life out of his armoury officer?

Several objects were floating on the water. They were beckoning to him from only a few feet away. It all seemed harmless, trivial. But even now, as the light reflected on the water surface, it flickered with menace. Malcolm knew that when he would submerge, the liquid would swirl around him, alive and treacherous. 

Stop it, Lieutenant, he thought. Youâ€™re only rattling yourself.

He shook his head to clear his mind, and just caught Tripâ€™s final words, â€œâ€¦and I want no peeking!â€

â€œWhat!â€ Malcolm almost clapped a hand over his strangled cry. Trip was eyeing him funny, and Hoshi seemed confused. He coughed in his hand to hide his embarrassment, aware of his rapid beating heart. He tried again.

â€œI donâ€™t think we need a blindfold. Uhmâ€¦I mean, the task is pretty difficult as it is.â€

Hoshi started giggling. â€œI think the red-chequered one will suit you nicely, Lieutenant.â€ She held the tea towel aloft.

â€œNo.â€ There was no other way to make them see. He needed to be honest with them. He held their gaze, feigning nonchalance.

â€œWe can keep our eyes closed. The towel will only be in the way. Be a hindrance to my record.â€ He made a half-hearted attempt to smile. A little lie wouldnâ€™t hurt, right?

Trip seemed to think the idea over, probably weighing if this consent would make his friend finally say yes. He looked at Hoshi, who shrugged.

â€œOkay. Have it your way. So,â€ Tucker clapped his hands, then rubbed them, anticipating some great entertainment, â€œare you guys ready?â€

At Hoshiâ€™s nod and Malcolmâ€™s noncommittal murmur, they moved closer to the basin. A large group of Enterpriseâ€™s crew had gathered to see how this event would turn out. Some good-natured bets were exchanged. Malcolm tried to focus on the task ahead, but could not help but overhear some of them.

â€œI bet you tonightâ€™s dessert that Sato will win this one!â€ Malcolm heard someone in the front call out to his companion. He didnâ€™t look up to see who it was.

â€œYouâ€™re on! It should be a piece of cake for the Lieutenant. Say goodbye to Chefâ€™s apple pieâ€¦â€

Malcolm took a final step, and felt his throat go dry. He was here, right in front of the water. He hadnâ€™t lost his mind yet, thankfully. But he wasnâ€™t sure if he could actually go through with this. His legs had turned into lead and his heartbeat was erratic.

Hoshi was facing him now, glowing and confident. He envied her tenacity. And detested his own weakness. She smiled at him. â€œAre you ready?â€

No, he wasnâ€™t. But he nodded anyway. He just wanted this to be over.

Trip had turned on that infuriating megaphone again. â€œOn your mark.â€

Malcolm reluctantly closed his eyes, even though it went against all of his instincts. The last he saw was the gentle movement of clear water. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

â€œGet set.â€

It wasnâ€™t helping. His heart rate was still out of kilter, and with no visual senses, he felt unsteady on his feet. The cheers from the crowd became a muddled mass, and his stomach suddenly churned with nausea. Not good.

â€œGo!â€

If it was because of his rooted obedience to a command, he never knew, but his body bent forward instinctively, while his mind was still reeling, screaming, â€œTake another breath!â€ But it was too late for that.

As Malcolm plunged in headfirst, he was overcome by the horrid sensation of cold water filling his nostrils. At the same time, his lungs began to heave for fresh air. He opened his eyes, but it was of no comfort to him. His hands groped around for support, and he barely could restrain himself from crying out. Some part of him acknowledged that he was in a full panic mode, and that the solution was childâ€™s play. But every ounce of strength had left him with that outrageous dive, and all his old fears had resurfaced.

A high tone started ringing in his ears, drowning out his wild heartbeat. His movements slowed, and his perspective changed. It was as if Malcolm was looking down at someone else. He was witnessing the struggle of a desperate man, whose staring eyes and pallid face were imploring him for relief. Malcolm knew that this should frighten him, move him to action, but he was too tired to care anymore.

This is it, he thought in defeat. What a dismal way to kick the bucket. 

Suddenly, two pairs of strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him upward. As he broke the surface, shouts of encouragement and friendly catcalls pounded mercilessly on his eardrums after his wet isolation cell. But he still couldnâ€™t breath!

The last image his mind processed was Hoshi with a surprised look on her face. Why she looked like the main course for a Christmas dinner, he could not fathom.

Then he blissfully lost consciousness.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~

Malcolm was roughly awakened by the urgent need to lose his earlier acquired meal.

After the retching subsided, he became aware of the shadows around him. A small hand was rubbing his back, while the doctorâ€™s voice calmly came from the right. â€œThatâ€™s right, Lieutenant. Just get it out of your system.â€

Malcolm slowly turned and sat up on the grass. He looked up into the faces of Phlox and the entire bridge crew, who were wearing expressions ranging from mild bemusement to concern.

Funny, he had just embarrassed himself in front of the captain and the entire crew, but he felt fine. He was just a bit light-headed. And he had the irrational impulse to start laughing. Malcolm blinked. It almost felt like heâ€™d been having too much to drink. Wellâ€¦he had, sort of. Just not of the liquid that he normally preferred.

Hoshi was crouched beside him, her hair and face still slick from the water. Her voice held a note of worry. â€œMalcolm, what just happened?â€

His voice was a bit slurred â€œIâ€¦Iâ€™m not sure. I think I got a mouthful of water by accident. I choked on it.â€ He furrowed his brow, trying to think of a better explanation, but came up blank. The others seemed ready to buy it, though.

Trip spoke up. â€œI didnâ€™t realize anything was wrong until the Capâ€™n came rushing forward and told me to get you out.â€ He looked at Archer. â€œIâ€™m glad you intervened, sir.â€

â€œAs am I,â€ Malcolm added happily. The grass held his interest, and he started to pull the green blades out one by one.

Archer nodded, acknowledging the unspoken gratitude, but his armoury officer did not notice. A bemused look came on the captainâ€™s face, and he carefully asked, â€œHow are you feeling, Malcolm?â€

Malcolm looked up at Archer, but the sun was in his eyes. He smiled vaguely and replied, â€œNever better.â€

That remark earned him a raised eyebrow from Tâ€™Pol and a few chuckles from the rest.

â€œIâ€™m glad to hear it. Get some rest, Lieutenant.â€ And with that, Archer and Tâ€™Pol moved away.

The doctor got up as well. â€œThere seems to be no lasting negative effect, Lieutenant. I think you are no longer in need of my services.â€ Malcolm nodded in relief.

Phlox looked at Hoshi and Travis. â€œEnsigns, you were going to teach me an old game from Earth. Shall we play this â€˜hide and seekâ€™ now?â€

Hoshi and Travis said they would check on Malcolm later, and then left with an eager Denobulan doctor.

Trip was looking at him, his face still doubtful.

â€œAre you sure youâ€™re all right?â€

Malcolm waved a hand. â€œIâ€™m fine.â€

â€œFine. Right.â€

â€œTrip.â€

â€œOkay, okay. I wonâ€™t start arguing with you.â€ The engineer pulled a face. â€œToo bad the Capâ€™n ordered you to rest. I was planning on a rematch.â€

That got Malcolmâ€™s attention. He squinted his eyes to read his friendâ€™s expression. â€œI hope you donâ€™t intend to play without me.â€

A playful grin spread across Tripâ€™s face. â€œThe Capâ€™n didnâ€™t say how _long_ you had to restâ€¦â€

Malcolm assessed his own condition, both mentally and physically. He was quite pleased about the results. He copied Tripâ€™s broad smile and answered, â€œGive me fifteen minutes.â€

Trip let out a whoop. â€œIâ€™ll get the teams ready.â€ He started to walk away.

â€œTrip?â€

The engineer turned around again. â€œWhat is it?â€ At Malcolmâ€™s intense stare, worry crept back in his voice. â€œIs there something wrong?â€

â€œNo.â€ Malcolm shook his head, and his eyes lost their edge, now showing mirth.

â€œJust remind me never to go bobbing for apples again.â€

THE END


End file.
